


A different kind of Tune

by thesp00kybay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, M/M, Pianos, Slight Incest, music is involved somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesp00kybay/pseuds/thesp00kybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot about a modern Eren and Levi, brothers, living together. Pianos and music is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of Tune

i have a different plotbunny in my mind that i wanted to write but this drabble came up instead??? enjoy???  
"A different kind of Tune" [Slight Ereri if you squint/incest if you squint]

***

Tanned fingers gracefully tapped over pristine, way-too-clean piano keys. Even Levi had to admit that Eren was good- though he didn’t care much for pianos. Or music in general. Eren’s music, though, tended to have a strange calming effect on his elder. Often times Levi would return from a particularly rough day at work and he’d find Eren playing the piano smoothly, fingers dancing over the keys like it was something he’d done from birth.

_He might as well have_ , Levi thought. Today Levi returned with a gruffed up suit- god dammit, he just cleaned it and had it nice and _pressed_ \- and nerves that were entirely gone. The door to his luxurious apartment closed gently; though he was pissed he knew better than to rudely bring his neighbors a-knocking.

The male slid off his shoes at the door, walking noiselessly over his fluffy, perfectly cleaned white carpet, towards where gentle piano music flowed. Levi’s expression melted from his usual annoyed, furious one into one that appeared a bit more calm. To anyone with an untrained eye, they’d remark that the only thing that happened was that his brow ceased to furrow. To someone like Eren, though, they would instantly know better.

Levi wondered if Eren was the only one to see that happen to him. Quietly, he pushed the cracked door to the lounge open with a single movement. His gaze softened as he watched his younger brother playing the piano so elegantly that one would mistake him for a pure professional. Soft notes eased away the stress and worry and tenseness that work tended to bring from Levi’s mind.

He noticed that Eren had lit the mock fireplace heater, giving the room a dramatic warm feeling. The entire scene made Levi drowsy, made him walk slowly into the room and place himself on the black sofa that set a few paces away from the piano. He shifted into a position where he laid comfortably, head on the armrest that was closest to his brother. Eren didn’t acknowledge his presence with anything but his tune, pace slowing considerably and drifting into a softer muse.

Levi’s heavy eyelids closed and he listened intently, knowing that words couldn’t explain how he felt for the music. Eren felt it far stronger than he did, though. Sometimes the elder would return home from a double shift at work to find dinner made and put away for him to reheat. He’d find Eren restlessly laying on the livingroom loveseat, long limbs too much for the poor thing to hold and ending up with his legs bent over and dangling off one of the sides.

The television would be on, those times, with the news spewing some type of information that Levi already knew from reading the paper. When Levi came home to this, he would repeat the same process. Turn off the television, gently lay a deep green blanket over his slumbering brother, turn out all the lights. Close the blinds, take a shower, fall asleep. Those days he would wake to either Eren curled up against him on his bed or fresh hot breakfast.

Levi loved both times, though, but moreso when Eren played for him. It was selfish to think that way, Levi knew, but Eren only ever played for him. Sometimes the notes were intricate and quick- others slow and gentle like the breeze. His brother reminded him of the ocean, Levi remarked, with the way his music could turn.

 

Levi supposed that his music was one of the things he loved most about Eren.


End file.
